Hunger of the Heart
by Heartspin
Summary: Eventual yaoi. Three years after the fall of Voldemort, Harry finds himself transported to a world in which he apparently is connected to. Wanting to know why he was sent away, and why the truth was kept from him, Harry presses forward for answers and also for peace. But nothing peaceful or normal ever seemed to follow the boy who live.
1. Chapter 1

**Hunger of the Heart**

**Chapter one**

**Confusing Beginnings **

Harry was unsure how long he lay in the clearing, staring at the stars through trees as they blurred and merged together, the heat leaving his body, feeling lost to him.

He must have dosed off because he found himself jerking, gasping awake and sitting up abruptly. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he looked around himself frantically. Trees where all around him, and the colorful hues of morning painted the sky sending rays of golden light through the trees.

Harry rubbed his chest, a pain shot through it as he began to stand on wobbly feet. His vision spun and he decided to sit with his head between his legs until he could regain his senses.

As the world slowed he rested his chin on his knees and thought. What had happened?

He vaguely remembered Hermionie and Ron coming with him out to the Forbidden Forest, all agreeing that was where they needed to meet, for it was one place they all knew that wasn't watched, and it was one place they had become if not comfortable with accepting of. It had been three years since the fall of the dark lord, and the wizarding world was just starting to recover. Though Harry knew that the darkness that had come from Voldemort and his followers would never truly leave them, there was the hope of moving on.

Frowning Harry looked up and around him. These were not the woods of the Forbidden Forest, that he could tell right off. The trees were not as twisted, not as dark. The smell wasn't as if there was a swamp like it smelled in the Forbidden Forest. Inhaling Harry smelled flowers and morning dew on the gentle breeze , the air was fresh and invigorating and it brought a smile to his lips.

Slowly he stood, less shaky than before, and went over to a small lake he had spied when he had first attempted to stand.

Kneeling at the edge he almost fell in before catching himself.

"Calm down Harry," he told himself," it's okay. There is no need to worry."

The echo of Hermionies voice rang through his head," You may appear differently, Harry, once you are in your true form."

He had nodded.

It had been three years since the fall of the dark lord, and it had been three years of Harry avoiding the loss of everyone. He had been summoned to Hogwarts, though, by Hermione who had been acting as an assistant professor that semester for a new class in healing. Reluctantly he came, during the summer break, and had listened to what she had to say.

"I'll tell you now, Harry," she said in her normal stern tone that she always used on the boys whenever something serious was happening, yet there was a soft spot in her heart for him. She had grown alongside the boy, whom she had watched mature much too quickly into a young gentle man, touched by the darkness of the world far too young in life, and scarred so deeply by war that she was unsure if he would ever heal," that since fifth year I have had my suspicions. But the party last Christmas really urged me to begin researching, which is when I stumbled across these."

He frowned, confused as she gestured to a few thin leather-bound books. When she had first stated that she stumbled upon them he had taken it as she had done some poking around which would have probably landed her in trouble, but then seeing at how plain they appeared, if not a bit worn, he second guessed himself. Until, that is, he glanced to the curly written engraved signature that must had been done by magic.

Albus Dumbledore.

He gently set the books onto the table, standing from the chair she had seated him at.

"Headmaster, "he began," Dumbleore. Dumbledore wrote these?" he swallowed thickly and his heart twisted in his chest and he forced away memories which threatened to surface, hardening his gaze and setting his feelings aside. Memories of blue eyes, their last twinkle looking to his as the man breathed his last breath, and falling out of sight. No. Harry pushed those memories away.

At seeing his determination, Hermione sensed that her close friend was about to object to reading the journals, she spoke quickly "There is much in these, Harry, that speaks not only of you-but of another world."

That was where she had gotten him. His damn curiosity had always been his greatest weakness, as for once it was his thirst for an answer didn't cease.

Shaking his head from the memory he inspected the still water closer. The face that stared back at him wasn't unlike his own. Same lightly upturned nose, same high cheekbones, same short stature. Though his lips were slightly fuller, his hair longer and less unruly if just slightly. His eyes were the same striking green now with thick lashes lining them. Hidden under his dark black bangs was the same jagged scar that had marked him his whole life. Standing up he frowned and the reflection frowned back. He did not seem to be someone who was almost twenty one years of age, more like eleven. Though his eyes held more wisdom and suffering than any eleven year old really should, but when he had been that age they were not as carefree as most.

He chuckled to himself, how funny it would be to start this new life at the same age he had begun his past one as a wizard. Shaking his head, unused to the long hair that flopped around his shoulders, he shook it again amused. He could never grow his hair out before, just as when it was cut it would return to the same length, it never budged an inch longer.

Maybe it should have put off warning bells in his head like it had Hermionies, yet he had always assumed it was natural in the magic world.

Frowning he thought about Ron and Hermione. The spell they did was supposed to allow him to return to his true form right? Obviously it had worked but also had teleported him elsewhere. So where was he? Where were they? He silently hoped they were in the Forbidden Forest, asking the same things about him.

Deciding he had stood there and pondered long enough, he began walking a random direction, hoping his feet would lead him to somewhere with help. The tree's here were old, and the wind blew gently through them lapping gently at his dark green cape. That had been the only thing of the wizarding world he was wearing, he mused, and it would make it easier for him to make an appearance in the Muggle world if that was where he had ended up.

He walked for a couple hours, the heat of the day rising until it was almost unbearable and Harry wished for the hundredth time that he had worn something other than the simple long brown shirt and black slacks. He had just been ready to utter another curse at his wardrobe when suddenly, as if by magic and Harry didn't doubt that it was, he broke the tree line. The fresh breeze blew stronger outside of the forest, and he took a deep breath. The trees had been old, holding a strong ancient magic and they had been watching him closely and it was suffocating him. He didn't know how he knew this, but something inside told him.

Allowing his green eyes to gaze across the emerald fields he breathed in deeply. Was this the world he was meant to be in? He began to walk opening his arms turning his face to the sky allowing the sun to hit it and breathed in the fresh air. He could get used to this, he thought, he could easily accept this freedom.

He ran smiling into the breeze, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that whispered how unlike him this was, and twirled before falling into the grass and looked up to the blue skies. Breathing deeply he sighed, calming down from his sudden high. He had always felt the need to have some kind of freedom, some kind of release. He normally did this with flying.

A shout off in the distance alerted him to return to the real world and he shot to his feet, blood pumping through his veins. Straining his new pointed ears he heard distant screams of terror, and his heart began to beat rapidly and with the reflexes he had picked up since the days of the war he headed off in the same direction.

**A.N:**

**Soooo what does everyone think? I know I know it's short, but an idea popped up in my head and I just ha to get something out. Lemme know what you think. =) And I know, I started with a bang, didn't take much time to explain things, and I know that there is going to be a lot of confusion since this is a crossover. I hope you all enjoy this little spin of a story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hunger of the Heart

Chapter 2

A Áriel s Son

The sun was dipping to the west, and the sky was painted with evening colors. It was a warm day, which was cooling off into a soon to be chilly night. A horse trotted down a path that could have easily been overlooked by those who did not know of it though his elderly rider knew it quite well. Something was coming, and the willowy man, hunched slightly with age knew it as he traveled with slight urgency. He did wish to present his recently acquired knowledge to the elven lord, yet doing so was going to be difficult so he had slowed his pace when nearing Rivendell allowing himself to gather his thoughts.

Gandalf was his name, and many knew of him as Gandalf the Grey, a wise if not somewhat mischievous wizard who enjoyed to mettle in the affairs of others and stirring things up, whom could pass by without notice among those who did not know him.

His attire was of dull faded colors, not one to update his wardrobe and bring good use to what was given to him. His robes were warm and grey, and he wore a cloak that may have once been a pretty silver gift from the elves which was now grey and dull like the rest of his attire reaching just past his knees. He held a well-worn clay pipe between his teeth, and had a grey beard and bushy eyebrows with grey-blue eyes full of worry. Atop his head was a wide brimmed blue hat which was pointed, and of course he owned a simple gnarled staff he sometimes referred to as a walking stick.

He thought back to a few nights before, his mind abuzz. He had fallen into a deep sleep, and had felt as if he was floating, flying even, higher and higher seeing strange and amazing thing. He saw middle earth, a mere planet circling a common yellow star, amongst many in a vast ocean of stars. He was flying threw them, too astounded by this astonishing site to be able to make any sense of it. No sooner had he left his body back in Middle Earth, he was falling to another planet. A beautiful blue gem filled with life and magic, caught in a ray of sunlight.

Suddenly Gandalf fell to the ground, gasping. He was unhurt by the journey, and for some reason could not bring himself to even wonder as to what had happened. He was home, he knew it. Gandalf had the feeling this had been a place he called home long before he walked the lands of Middle Earth, called upon to defeat Sauron and walk mankind into the fourth age.

Standing, he righted himself and glanced around his surroundings. A desk littered with papers, pictures across every wall that moved and made noises as if their hosts were actually living, and strange instruments he had never seen before as Gandalf scattered everywhere in a way that made since to the place.

A door opened and he found himself turning to it, a smile gracing his lips as he saw a young elven girl. She had bright red hair, which was a very odd color amongst the elves, and had bright green eyes. Very unlike any elf indeed when it came to the color of her eyes and hair, yet she still held that beauty and elegance, a tall willowy figure thin with high cheekbones and grace in every step. He knew her. She, in another world, had been Áriel , Elronds sister. She had went missing thousands of years prior, and eventually had been deemed dead-a tragedy for all the elves as for her and her brother had been very young yet.

Behind her followed a half elf. He knew this elf too, though not from middle earth. His name here was James, and he had the same tall stature as the girl but he was wider, slightly more masculine with jet black hair and mischievous blue eyes.

"Dumbledore," spoke James. He seemed unsure if he was to call him that, but it brought relief to Gandalf.

"Yes," he murmured," Here that is what I am. Albus Dumbledore." He trailed off memories dancing about his mind from this life. He had lived on Earth for a hundred years, back sometime ago finding a young elf maiden in the forbidden forest. He knew the old wood held strong magic, and could pull creatures from all over, but other worlds was complete news to him.

"Gandalf," Lilly spoke gently smiling," for that is who you are now."

He nodded and he knew his eyes were twinkling," And what honor do I have this visit Mr. and Mrs. Potter?" as if he spoke a spell their forms melded slightly. The unearthly beauty leaving them, disguising them as mere humans to stand before Gandalf, still recognizable as the elf and half elf that had stood before him just moments before.

"You must remember now Gandalf. Remember your life here," Lilly's voice held pain and she walked over to a bowl he hadn't noticed before," They are all here. What I came to this world to do has been done."

Taking a step forward Gandalf, as Dumbledore, asked airily," and what Mrs. Potter, would that be?"

Turning green eyes to him, boring deep within him as if to speak to his very soul, she spoke in a mere whisper," to take all the elves from Earth. To bring the last of Earths elves where they belong, to Middle Earth."

The green of her eyes reminded him of a different green and he found himself speaking," You are dead, Áriel . You both. What elf is there to return?"

There was something important he wasn't remembering, and it hurt to try.

"You know of whom I speak," Lilly whispered walking to him and James met with her half way . They both neared him, walking as one, slowly morphing from human to elf and then their steps overlapped until not two but one stood. A young elf boy, with dark glossy hair, large emerald eyes and already so much pain.

"Harry," his voice broke and the boy smiled sadly before disappearing. Gandalf, confused, made his way to the basin.

The vision continued to show him memories, forcing him to remember Harry, before calling him to an end, somehow deciding he had remembered enough. The elf, the young boy, had gone through so much pain. He had watched the elfling, disguised as a human, go through more pain and suffering than most grown men and he hadn't a way to stop it.

One last memory was granted to him before he was taken.

"He doesn't have the heart to," a voice sneered to his right though he didn't take his eyes off the blond in front of him," just like his father."

Draco. Such a sad boy, put in such a position so young in life. Never given the chance for innocents, never allowed that choice for fear of death.

"Go on do it! Kill him!" Bellatrix, the name echoed in his head, was breathing heavily excited at seeing the headmaster fall.

He glanced down, seeing large scared and confused green eyes through the gap in the floor.

"No," the drawl brought his gaze to a man dressed in black. He face was a mere poker mask, one that looked upon the group as if he was merely bored. But deep in those dark eyes, he could see the pain Servers Snape was feeling, and he felt deep guilt on knowing what he needed to do.

"Severus," he spoke lightly and those eyes looked to him, so shattered and broken-how could the others not see it? How could they be so far from love to not see their companion so broken in the act he was about to do?

"Please."

The darkly dressed man thrust his wand forward," Avada Kadavra," and a hit to his chest, a bright green knocked him off and he was falling, eyes looking to dark skies. At some point he had quit falling and was once again fly, back to middle earth, back to the wild thrusting awake in the body of which was now his own. Gandalf awoken with a start, eyes sharply looking about as he remembered he was no longer Dumbledore, but Gandalf the Grey wizard, one of only five in Middle Earth.

"Harry," his voice was grave as he spoke the name. The boy must be here now, he sensed it in his heart but where he did not know. That was why he was to remember his previous life. He had not completed his task as Dumbledore and guided the boy back home, back to Rivendell to be with his kin.

And so now he road, worry pulling at him as he crossed the bridge under moonlight to the mouth of Rivendell. At the bottom of the steps were several elves, Elrond and Glorfindel standing out. When he was within range he dismounted his horse and gave a grave smile to the company.

"Nae saian luume',"Elrond stepped forward to greet the guest of his house and Gandalf responded accordingly.

"But sadly," the grey wizard continued," I wish it was only good news I had to bring, but good news there is yet. But there is much I have to tell, I worry for the well-being of one of your Kin."

This made Elronds normally calm and unchanging features, as of most elves, take on confusion and stepped forward, gently guiding the shorter man forward warmly," if it is so pressing why do we not take this to my study?"

"I believe that would be best, and I do apologize for my abruptness," Gandalf began forward remembering his manners in his rush. Glorfindel fell in step on his other side and they silently made their way to Elrond's study until they sat themselves in the well-crafted chairs that were shaped to look as if they were trees themselves borrowing into the ground.

"I am saddened,"Glorfindel spoke," that it is such an urgent matter you come with."

Gandalf nodded solemnly, still mentally trying to prepare how to share this new information. Elves were especially protective of their children, as for in exchange for long lives, they had few offspring.

After a fire was warming the hearth, Elrond sat also, and looked to Gandalf imploringly. Never had he seen the old wizard so unwound, and so uncomfortable.

"What is it," he asked lightly," my dear friend. What is it that troubles you?"

Gandalf looked up to the blond and brunet apologetically," I am sorry," he rubbed his face tiredly," but there is just so much to tell I have been wondering how to start. I suppose," he breathed," that I will be blunt and start that I have awoken from a vision. A vision of whom I was before I came to be Gandalf the Grey Wizard of Middle Earth." His eyes were far as he remembered his previous life before returning to the two," I have been given my memory back, as for my task in my previous life is now here."

The two now fully bewildered elves looked between each other. Never had they heard such confusing things from the wizard, though they trusted his word and did not try to question it.

A deep breath and then he continued," I know of your sister Lord Elrond. Áriel . In my previous life, I looked over her."

Suddenly the dark haired elf was erect and the blond leaned forward. Even though Glorfindel had not been around for her disappearance and had passed before returning he too felt the loss of the young strange red headed elf.

"Áriel ," whispered the Lord of the Last Homely House," we had thought her dead thousands of years ago." It had been long before Gandalfs time in middle earth. This went unspoken, as for it was known between all three.

"She went to a place called Earth," he spoke quickly," for she had been born with a mission, to bring the last of the Elves of Earth back to Middle Earth." He knit his brows together before continuing," I do not know the details myself, but she met this half elf and grew with him until baring a son. Harry."

Not allowing the two elves much time to allow the information to sink in he leaned forward before setting what he hoped was a comforting hand to Elrond's own," She and her lover have passed on. I am sorry Elrond, for she did wish to return home."

Great pain was held in those eyes, and Gandalf knew he had given the other a moment of false hope of seeing his sister," But her son is now here. In middle earth, where he belongs."

A silence passed for a moment before Glorfindel stood," Then we must search for this missing elf. Harry," he said the name oddly, the strange human name rolling across his tongue," What do you know of this boy?"

Gandalf bent his head, as for he knew Elrond was still riveting in his pain," Áriel had passed on to my past self to see the boy safely to Middle Earth. There had been another, a dark lord whom had not allowed Áriel s return. I had been part of the people standing against him in a vain attempt to fulfill the duty Áriel had passed on to me and see Harry here. Yet," he spoke softly," I fell before I could finish my task. My regained memories mean only one thing. One way or another, Harry is here. I do not know how long it has been since my leaving him, but when I had he had only been a boy of sixteen, with too much to bear in such a dark world."

Gandalf silently cursed his previous self for having been so weak, unable to protect the child from the darkness of the world, despite the fact it had been a dark lord seeking only power and immortality that had wished for the life Harry had been granted.

Elrond stood, his face filled with worry and made his way to the doors," then we shall begin commencing search parties immediately. Thank you Gandalf for you have done well and allowed me peace with my sisters passing and my nephews arrival. I am grateful of this knowledge . But I must begin a search party for Harry, so please excuse me." And he was gone. Glorfindel offered to walk him to his room, one he always stayed at while visiting the elves which he tried to do every couple years, but he turned down the offer allowing the golden haired one to also begin help for searching for the young elf.

Guilt hung over him as he spoke softly in the now empty room," do not thank me Lord Elrond. For that boy has went through too much. Too much pain," then at another memory, as for ever since the vision they bombarded him frequently and it made his stomach turn and his magic core tingle with unease, he sensed something. He had felt it for the past few years now, but the stirring was suddenly more than noticeable.

There was a darkness coming. One he had feared had not left this world entirely. One he feared had returned with Harry.

Authors note:

PHEW! That was an intense chapter for me personally, because I felt like I ha so much to explain to you guys, but I didn't wish to bombard you with information. I am sorry Gandalf is slightly out of character as what you see in LOTR but I feel that , with Gandalf remembering his past life as Dumbledore, feels conflicted on the decisions he made as Dumbledore to how he would make them if he had been Gandalf. Don't worry I wont make him super emo or anything.

Please as always let me know what you think! I love reviews and I thank all who have reviewed! And thankyou also to all who have followed, and favorited this story.

Mordollwen Castiel, TheBeauty, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, koraru kinomoto, and moonling child thank you for letting me know you enjoyed it! And moonling child, I thankfully accept your cookie. I think I'll take the oatmeal raisin one ;P

Also, on another note, I am going to probably write another story where Harry is but a child, like young elfling Harry, which will be separate from this one completely but I wanna write it because I am craving fluff and cuteness. So if any of you like chibi harry elfling stories, I'm gunna pop that one up sometime too. ;o)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hunger of the Heart**

**Chapter 3**

Legolas looked to his father in worry. The elder elf had been looking off in the distance, eyes unseeing as he listened to the message Galadriel passed to him. The prince made his way from his father's side to deeper into the throne room, as he nibbled his lower lip. There was something wrong, something that the trees whispered of but they themselves were not completely sure as to what it was.

King Thranduil jerked, and Legolas turned to the platinum haired elder, anticipation making him jumpy which was quite unlike the prince. Yet much had been odd as of late, and it unnerved many.

"My son," spoke the king sharply, head held high and Legolas regained his composure as was expected of a prince of Mirkwood," I have some troubling news. Galadriel has informed me that through Glorfindel she has been informed that there is a missing elfling running about. Glorfindel found out of this several days ago, and only just arrived to Galadriel from Rivendell to pass on the message."

Legolas caught himself from gaping from his father. The last elf to have been born had been Faenil of Mirkwood and she was over 1,000 years old now. Legolas himself couldn't imagine an elf child running around at these dangerous times, especially unattended. He himself had been born during peaceful times about 2,840 years ago give or take a few when middle earth had been at peace.

Now dark times were upon them, whispers of a shadow in the south, pushing his father's borders as they constantly battled spiders and orcs from overtaking their lands. It had not taken too long into the third age, with his father as newly appointed king of the woodland realm, for darkness to begin creeping back. It had come all too soon after the fall of Oropher during the battle of Dagorlad, where they had only returned with a mere third of their warriors.

Because of this they were now settled into the north of their wood, now called Mirkwood due to the dark creatures that resided there yet all of its elven residents fought to hopefully regain their lands and kept their boarders strong to any more advances.

Recovering from his shock Legolas sent a wide eyed gaze to the king," how is that possible father? How could an elfling be born without our knowledge, much less how could they be missing, running about the lands in such dangerous times?"

"It seems," his father said smoothly as ever, though a troubled look had settled itself on his face," that Áriel, sister to lord Elrond, had lived after her disappearance and had a son. Harry" the name sounded odd, and was similar to the names men gave their children," From what I am told, he came from lands unlike our own, alone as an orphan."

Legolas felt his heart weep for this child, and also for Áriel, whom he had not known personally, as for she had went missing before his birth, but he had heard tales of an elf with hair like the evening sun and eyes a bright a piercing green. She herself had been an orphan, like Elrond and his brother, and had been taken in shortly after the death Elronds twin.

"What we must do," The king continued and Legolas forced his pity and sadness away to focus," is create search parties," calm as ever the king of Mirkwood made his way across the throne room to where a map was sprawled out and Legolas followed him.

"I will search our lands here, my son, but I wish you and a few others go to Lorien. Galadriel has requested your presence," his father paused as if in thought and then continued before Legolas could argue," After you have met with her, you may continue to search for the child if he has not been found."

Unease was resting on his father's shoulders, Legolas knew, and watched as the other pinched the bridge of his nose. It took a lot to upset the king. Legolas himself looked down to the map, understanding his father's plight. There was much of Middle Earth to search.

"Yes father," he spoke finally and gestured to the map, biting down the fact he wished to search for the child first, and then see Galadriel," If he is still not found, then I shall make my way down to Fangorn Forest." At his father's sharp gaze he continued," the elfing could be anywhere. I shall be careful."

His father nodded and then allowed his eyes to soften," Safe travels my son."

Legolas bowed his head and accepted the soft kiss his father planted on him before looking up," and you father. Do not allow harm to come to you while I am gone."

Thranduil's smile grew at his sons demand. Legolas was a prince through and through, and the king knew that he had raised him well.

He watched the other leave, thoughts lingering still on Galadriels words.

"Their destinies are intertwined, they will need one another. Though ending in happiness or ruin it is truly unclear."

Harry's heart thumped hard in his ribcage as he slowed, a few people running past him with screams of horror. He was on the outskirts of a village, watching as fire engulfed it though none attempted to douse the flames. There were men on horseback, some not, but it was clear whom they were as for their dress was all very different from the simple cloths of the villagers.

It was a massacre, Harry thought grimly, and his hands itched for his wand which was sadly not found when he had arrived to this strange place. His hands begun to sweat and his breathing deep as he watched more women, children, and elderly flee their homes. This was something he had seen before, but instead of men on horseback, with dark sleek armor adorned with golden designs, it had been death eaters in bellowing cloaks with skull masks in muggle towns.

Tearing his eyes away he thought hard. He was in the body of a child, he thought, he had no wand and was unsure of his magical capabilities here. What could he do?

"Papa!" at the cry Harry s head shot up and after frantically searching for the voice until his eyes landed on a child. She must have been no more than five or six, and her hands were covering her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes. She had made it outside the village, but apparently one of the men not on horseback had taken an interest in her and her father and was exchanging blows with a dark haired man who fought with an axe, though he already had a clear limp. He stood between the girl and their attacker; though it was obvious to Harry they wouldn't last long.

Logic told him that he should turn, that he should run and not help these people. Though Hermione had always been the logical one and so, not thinking of the consequences or just not caring Harry found his feet moving again, breath coming out in short gasps as he moved faster than he thought he ever could. He spied a large stick just ahead of him and grabbed it while still running, only about four feet between him and the scuffle.

The dark rider kicked the man down and his axe flew from his hand with a cry. The girl began screaming as the rider stabbed the man in the shoulder, and Harry could see him lean down to say something-most likely some last torturous words- before pulling back to give the final blow.

Though it never hit as for Harry jumped, with a cry he landed the stick on the back of the man's head as hard as he could, hoping that the blow would at least incapacitate him long enough for the girl and her father to flee. He caught the man's neck between his armored top and helm, causing it to fly off his dark haired head. The man stumbled forward with Harry, losing his sword as they both fell, though he twisted around clearly not as injured as Harry hoped he would be.

They hit the ground and Harry went to strike again, his stick now cracked from where it had hit the other but his thin wrists were grabbed with the much larger warrior like hands.

"What is this?" the dark haired one spoke, though Harry noticed his English was very different from Harrys own and it was hard for him to follow, but he understood most of what the other said," why my my my I 'never' thought I would see the day an elf child would be presented in front of me. Much less have one attempt to strike me down!" he ended in a gruff laugh, fighting off Harrys wild kicks and punches, turning the boy around to hold him.

But as soon as he had gripped Harry around his middle pinning his arms to his sides the villager man was standing above them, breathing heavily as he gripped the sword steady against the other man's neck," Let the child go fiend."

Harry froze as a tense silence between the two seemed to stretch on forever. He gazed up, unable to contain his fear as he looked to the bearded man, who had set unwavering chocolate eyes to his captor. The man held himself steady, a wild look in his eye and animal skins covered him as simple garb. Harry was reminded distantly of cavemen, but a slightly more sophisticate look.

He felt his captor hold him tighter and suddenly his breath was in his chest as he felt a blade on his own throat.

"Why would you even protect this? What of it to you?" Harry inwardly ruffled at being referred to as a mere object, but in his current position could say nothing," How about I give you an offer?"

He could hear the smile in the others voice and his blood ran cold. What had he been thinking? There was nothing tying this man down to him. If the other gave him a good enough offer, he was history. Harry looked around, desperately searching for someone else who could possibly help. They were out of the town, far enough not to be noticed by the men that stayed there destroying the tents and buildings, as if it were a mix of a permanent settlement and travelers, and laughing at the slaughter and torture of the few that remained to hide.

As for others who had made it out of town, they had long sense passed them, so now they were alone, save for the dead that lay not too far from them.

"How about we say this fight is even, eh? How about we say you and your," disgust was in his voice now," 'kin' make for the mountains like the rest of your village has. I take the boy and you two get to live." The blade was pressing uncomfortably into his skin now, and he was sure that he felt blood trail down," if you do try to kill me-well I kill him anyway," the man had begun to laugh as if he had told some hilarious joke.

There was no movement from the other so his capture continued," Think about it you Dunlending,"there was a sneer in his voice which Harry was sure reflected on his face," even if you somehow managed to save him, kill me, and escape my comrades who will soon see us, would the elves ever believe your intentions for the child to be any good? What would you tell them?"

That was the first time those brown eyes turned to Harry. He could already see the decision in them, as he turned his gaze upon Harry as if begging for forgiveness. Harry tried to smile, though he was now shaking so much that the corners of his lips barely curved upward. Tearing his gaze from Harry's own, as if burned he glared to the man before retracting his blade, grabbing his daughter, and running fast with her in his arms away from the two.

The man was laughing now, and Harry feared he had forgotten the blade that had been only moments before pressed against his neck as for it now was swinging around as the man kicked, hooted, and laughed thumping his feet and hand on the ground, his other arm gripping Harry tightly.

Finding his strength again, Harry bucked and kicked, throwing his head back hoping to find purchase of the others. Unfortunately he only hit his head on the man's armor causing stars to burst across his vision. This seemed to amuse the other even more as it caused him to go into another fit of laughter, even after his companions began to come over.

"Who do we have here?" hooted another armored man, this time on a horse that came with two other horsed men and the one holding him calmed slightly.

"looks like an elf's kid!" he chuckle bringing a hand up to pet at one of Harrys ears, which he discovered were pointed. The rub brought an unwanted feeling to him, so he jerked his head away, suddenly feeling violated.

The one on the front only white horse hummed and looked around before jerking his hand to point at himself," give the brat to me. We'll make camp here tonight."

The other grudgingly did as he was told and Harry suddenly got the notion the one on the horse was the leader as he began to bark out orders for camp to be set up within the heart of the destroyed town, gripping Harry to his front. This man's horse not only was the only white one, but the only one with a saddle of leather, and its main was braided and well maintained. It was as if this horse did not belong with the group.

It was now cool out and dark, the sky littered with stars and a quarter moon. Harry had gave up his struggles long ago, and now he was being brought into a large tent, he assumed it was the personal tent of this leader. There was no energy in him and he ache from being force to ride the horse around with the man he gathered as 'Argoth' though he had trouble pronouncing the name like the other wished him to which lead to the man backhanding him, thankfully he wasn't spoken to after that and he didn't have to try and pronounce it correctly. He hoped dearly his friends were back at home, as for this place seemed very hostile an uncivilized.

He was shoved onto a pile of skins and he grimaced as the smell of smoke and burnt flesh came from them. He covered his mouth hoping he didn't become ill.

The other had removed his helmet long ago, but Harry only now was getting a good look at the man. He was tall, with ashen haired, with a deep scar that went from his left brow to right jaw, a wound that had obviously damaged his left eye causing it to look like a filmy white ball that didn't move in unison with the sharp blue right one.

"So boy," growled Argoth," you name?"

Gulping and mustering up as much courage as he could he spoke wishing his voice wasn't so light and soft," Harry. My name is Harry Potter sir." It wouldn't hurt to tell the truth right? He was obviously far from home, and somewhere in him he hoped the other recognized his name so that he could know he was at least within the same world as his home, thoughts of the wizarding worlds dark beauty flashing through is mind. Though he truly doubted it after reading Dumbledore's journals, most likely he was in the 'other earth' that the elderly wizard wrote about.

Only a look of confusion passed over the others face and he changed his dominant stance to that of one similar to what Ron did when he knew he was having his leg pulled.

"That is an odd name for an elf to carry," he finally said," it sounds more like a name given by man. Tell me, from where do you come from?"

Harrys mind reeled, he didn't know where he was to be able to lie and he had no intentions of speaking of home. So he simply stayed silent, looking to the floor.

A sneer pulled the man's lips, and he approached much like Harry remembered his uncle approaching him when he was younger and looked about to strike the younger one before there was a shout of the man's name from outside the tent.

Looking furiously at Harry, the man then took a calming breath and called for the voice to enter.

A skinnier man, probably just a teenage boy Harry mused, ran in glancing only for a moment at Harry before addressing the leader," you wished me to come master Argoth?"

The man nodded before pulling his hands behind his back to the other," It seems we have a prisoner worth our time boy. I have a message for you to send to the elves of Mirkwood. We might finally have some leverage on them, so we can take the rest of the wood for our master."

The boy nodded, he seemed nervous and Argoth leaned forward to whisper to the boy but Harry was surprised his pointed ears also came with excellent hearing so not a word was missed.

"Tell them we have a new slave. An elf child named Harry. And if they refuse to give up their lands, the child will die."

Authors note:

So what did you guys think? I actually wrote a descent sized chapter! I thought of writing more, but thought this was a good place to cut it off.

Now for some side notes. Not everything is perfect with my middle earth knowledge, I did a good deal of research on families and histories of M.E , but even thusly I am sure more hardcore fans will see my errors. So just think of it like this, this is an AU fanfiction so . . .no harm done? Lol.

Also I wanted to address the fact that M.E is a completely different world in another solar system instead of being a sort of middle . . .earth. . .to earth like I think Tolkien intended. To be honest that idea just does not appeal to me. I mean I enjoy greek mythology and whatnot, but I do so enjoy space and the idea of worlds beyond our own. I am unsure if I will delve into that anymore, but it I did it would be in a sequel.

Also for those of you whom do not know, Elrond and his brother Elros were adopted as r orphaned children, and during the first age had been given the choice of being elf or man. Elros chose the life of man, and died after being first King of Númenor which Aragon is a descendant of.

Um what else….oh well um one thing you should know is time is faster on M.E than on earth, which is why Gandalf could be there so long and only be gone a few years from Earth. Also is why they searched for 'thousands of years' for Lilly but she only lived a few on earth.

Also I wished to address language. I decided that, yes, the common tongue would be English, but a vastly different dialect then what Harry speaks. I just think about some people who speak your language but in such a different dialect you have trouble understanding. I know it is not really realistic, that language would develop the same as on earth even if the Valar went to both earth and middle earth, but I became a bit lazy. sorry lol.

Well I think I mentioned everything...if you could lemme know what you think that would be great. There was much I was unsure about in this chapter, and even though I spent the past few days writing it, I was very unsure of releasing it. So as always please review! They are much appreciate!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hunger of the Heart**

**Chapter 4**

Harry gazed up through the flap in the tent at the sliver of the night sky that was visible. He was leaning over uncomfortably, the chains biting into his wrists painful. He had been trying to see a constellation that perhaps he could recognize, it had come in handy many times while on the run from death eaters and he was glad Hermione had drilled it into his and Ron's thick skulls.

Huffing in annoyance, he leaned back, glaring at the chain that linked from the cuffs around his thin pale wrists to the post in the middle of the tent. Argoth had yet to settle down for the night, unfortunately it sounded as though torturing new prisoners was a past time for him as another shrill cry of pain pierced the air. Harry shuddered tried to keep busy and block out the cries, faintly reminded of Hermiones screams when they had been captured as teens.

"If only I could use magic," he murmured, glaring at the chain. He had done it before, both prior and during his years as a known wizard, where he had cast spells without words or wand. Yet no matter how hard he glared, his eyes burning though he refused to blink, nothing happened and he was still bound.

"Buggers," he growled, "though I suppose I should be happy about one thing. They think me a hopeless child." He blushed a bit looking down at himself, knowing that he didn't look like the young man he was, yet perhaps a preteen.

He pulled again at his chain, and attempted to stretch as far from his bound hands as possible to see the sky again before jumping and almost letting out a scream. There, peering through the crack, were a pair of frightened blue eyes. With a gasp the other person retreated from the mouth of the tent and Harry attempted to stand but ended up face first in the well stamped dirt as for the chain made sure to jerk him down.

"Wait," he called quietly and then held his breath, straining to hear the other. He was sure he heard someone's breath hitch at his call, which gave him courage to press on,"You just startled me. I'm sorry! Please come back!"

He sucked in his breath and waited, hearing a shuffle before a small hand snaked its way between the flaps and a woman with blue eyes and brown hair poked her head through a bit.

They stood in silence for a moment until Harry couldn't stand it any longer," So. . .I'm Harry. . . "

He trailed off awkwardly as he woman gave him an odd look before responding in a hushed tone," Alana. My name is Alana." She shifted side to side shying from the shadows as if afraid they would give way to terrible beasts that would do her harm. And most likely they had in the past, Harry thought grimly as another scream of terror and pain tore through the night.

"Well it is nice to meet you Alana," he pronounced her name funny, unused to the strange tongue, and it gave a small twitch to her lips.

After another moment of silence she blushed and looked to the ground from her obvious staring," I am sorry. It is just I have never seen an elf before. Much less an elf child. You are very beautiful."

Harry blushed and shrugged not unused to comments on his looks ," heheh, um thanks. . . I am sorry but I really don't know much about…," he cringed inwardly thinking of house elves and wondered what his place in this new world was," elves. Or much about this place. You see I am very very far from my home. I am unaccustomed to the way things go around here."

She nodded slowly as if he had grown a second head but she quickly glanced behind her before stepping more into the tent and inching over to him obviously not scared off by him," I would say so. It is very unlike many to attack the raiders. They are very skilled and swift," she knelt down next him, eyes softening as she stroked his hair like a mother would. She seemed a bit motherly, and looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties, dark shadows under tired eyes but a kind loving aura hung on her. Harry was reminded distantly of , and his heart ached for home. Where were Hermione and Ron? He hoped again that they were home worrying about him.

Quickly sensing his sadness she leaned forward and murmured," Not to mention the funny way you speak. I have never heard of an accent such as yours, and the way you weave words is unlike many."

Harry heard he joke in her voice and a small smile curled the edges of his lips up but the chain around his neck clanked reminding him all too well that he needed to escape," Please. There must be a way out. Maybe together we can escape."

Before he had even finished her eyes had darkened and she was shaking her head sadly, sitting back on her hunches while looking away," If there is I have yet to see it and I have been in this. . .situation for several years now."

Harry bit his tongue unsure how to answer her, at the sight of her clear pain. Begging was heard from outside and Harrys eyes widened in horror as soon moans the obvious sounds of sex followed. He sucked his breath in, caught between horror, sickness, and embarrassment. The two slaves caught each others gaze, and Harry could see that the woman was frowning sadly.

"It is frequent for the men to take their passion out on their slaves," she said lowly, shivering as another howl of pain shattered the following silence," You know not having any of their women here. "

Harry didn't know what to say to that and he shivered at her suddenly dead eyes. Slipping over to him she gave him a short tight hug, a bit awkwardly before sitting back on her hunches.

"Don't worry. I will be here for you," Her blue eyes pierced his own," Argoth doesn't take too many children in, so most of us here can hold our own. We can help you keep up. And he's going to be out for most the night- I heard he was going to ride ahead and not return till morning. I imagine that is because of you being here."

"I'm not helpless," he said,"I know I don't look like much but. . ." he trailed off. With no wand and now in such a weak form, he really wasn't much. How could he fight off fully grown bandits, when at this age as a human he was unable to even ward off Dudley and his gang? He knew all too well when it came to his well-being, running normally was his only choice without magic. However it twisted his stomach, he was no match for a fully grown man with a sword.

She laughed lowly glancing to the crack in the tent and shrugged," I guess. Never could be a good judge of a person myself," a pained look swept across her face before she quickly went back to her emotionless expression, eyes keeping a close watch for any sign of movement at the door," but I warn you. Fighting back will only result in pain. Its best to do as your told. Do not worry, Argoth doesn't like boys. Even though," she looked to him," you are quite pretty. I doubt he'll see any sexual use for you, he most likely is keeping you in here to protect you from others. I imagine he sees you as a good merchandise to try and gain access to Mirkwood."

Harry blinked and his face paled while his heart dropped down to his stomach at her words. He wasn't sexually active at all and seeing as his true form seemed to be a preteen he could see why only kissing had appealed to him-causing any chance of a relationship with anyone to fly out the window it seemed-and the thought of being raped sickened him.

"I'm sorry!" she winced at his pale face and shifted glancing again from the opening in the tent to his pale face," I am unused to children staying. .I'm sorry."

"You seem to know a lot," he finally said holding his knees to his chest in an attempt to push unwanted thought's from his mind, feeling suddenly much like the child he looked to be. He knew the basics, and he knew how men had sex-growing up in the boys dorm there was nothing that wasn't shared between them-and the thought of that unwillingly being given to someone he didn't love or even know made him sick.

"Yes," she nodded," I have been a slave for many years- as I said- and have traveled on many journeys since Argoth bought me. I know that he works for a great evil in the south, attempting to widen its boundaries." She paused to watch his face as he slowly became more in tuned with what she was saying," I would imagine he wants you to be unharmed, for the most part, to be a bargaining chip for the elves of Mirkwood- a far better prize then Rohan I believe."

Harry sucked in a breath, the thought of being a bargaining chip against someone reminding him far too much of his days at Hogwarts.

"They do not know me, as I said I am far from home."

She shook her head, brow knitting as she stared at him oddly," You truly are from far away. Whom did you grow up with, obviously no elf. From what I hear children are their upmost treasure, more precious than anything I hear."

Harry looked at her oddly," they have plenty of kids to keep them occupied-I'm sure." He jutted his chin out stubbornly suddenly and crossed his arms causing his chains to bite into his worn skin," and it is as I said before! I can handle my own! I am no child!"

She turned to him obviously amused," Riiight. You look as if you haven't even seen fifteen summers! How old are you, ten eleven?"

Heat came to his cheeks even more and he looked away pulling at his chains," anyway. We cant just accept being enslaved like this! I most certainly will not be anyone's bargaining chip!"

"And how do you imagine to escape? I have seen some try, they normally are killed on the spot or beaten severely," she shook her head," unless the elves come and rescue you or by chance of some miracle I don' see how."

He frowned but before he could say any more a hushed whisper came from outside the tent," Alana. It will not do well to speak of such things," at the voice Alana was to her feet in seconds and Harry himself was tense.

"Elric," she gasped and a man stepped through, skin tan, hair black and eyes like coal. He didn't wear the armor like the others, but his black clothing with similar golden embroidery was much too rich for a slave, and unlike Alana and Harry he had no chains."

Harry's watched him with weary eyes as he came to them.

"I am sorry to have startled you," his voice was soft, and after looking at him closely for a moment Harry noticed he seemed have a kind look in his eyes," Alana. You should not speak of such things. If anyone else were to hear of these things, you would not get away easily you know that. Same with you, elf."

Harry frowned," you don't seem too concerned."

There was a tense silence and then Elric knelt beside him, eyes cast downward," I am here to simply give you some proper cloths," he released the chains while plucking awkwardly at Harry's sleeve before Harry swatted at his hand," Don't worry Alana I told Demnoss that I sent you to watch over him, seeing as how he is so precious in taking over Mirkwood."

"Thank you," she said quietly as Harry stood. The chains had been released but the cuffs were still on his wrists biting in painfully. From his side, where Harry had failed to notice a bag hanging, Elric pulled out a simple pair of tan pants and a brown tunic with white shirt. Harry's nose burned when the smell of something foul came from them.

"Just wear them," Elric said pushing the garments into the boys hands," It will only get you in trouble if you don't."

Harry nodded, unsure of what to make of this so he waited for them to half turn, Elric refused saying he wouldn't allow the boy to slip out the back while Alana politely looked out the crack of the tent to the sky, and he slipped into the cloths. They were about his size, the pants were a bit wide on his waist and the shirt hugged a bit tight while the tunic itself was very loose. He closed his eyes, the foul stench stronger now that they were on him and he felt ill.

"Its all we could find in your size, so they are not going to be the best fitting," Elric was chaining him up again but Harry found he could only focus on trying not to breathe through his nose as sweat beads rolled down his temple," but Argoth said he would not have you dressed so strangely."

Harry covered his mouth as he felt a wave of nausea hit him and vaguely sensed that Elric and Alana were exchanging words but was too sick to listen. He hunched over, away from their voices and vomited what little was on his stomach.

Soon he relaxed, the feeling of Alana rubbing his back soothingly helped calm him but didn't help his stomach as it twisted as another whiff of the smell came from the cloths.

"I cannot wear this," he coughed," they smell so foul."

"It's because these were once on corpses. I am unsure if Argoth will allow you back into your old cloths so please try and bare with it," she murmured.

He lay on his side struggling to keep breathing through his mouth, allowing his eyes to closed. He felt her settle next to him.

"Just sleep. Lay your troubles aside for the moment,"

Harry found it all too easy, the voice in the back of his head yelling that he was not a child but he sure was acting the part at the moment, as she sang a strange song lowly while stroking his brow.

"Black bird, black bird,

Sitting in a tree,

Looking to the sunset without company,

Alone your trill rings,

Fading with the light

Why do you not move on in the night?

Black bird, black bird,

Unlike all the rest,

No colors color your wings or breast,

Surrounded by others,

Alone you must stand,

Why not go to a far off land.

Black bird, sad bird,

My heart cries for thee,

Your no longer signing without company,

You lay on the earth,

Truly wretched,

You died alone surrounded by family.

Harry opened his eyes painfully and the light that poured through the door of the tent caused his head to throb. The stench of his cloths was still there, though not as strong, and an acidic taste clung to his tongue making his stomach turn but he swallowed thickly not allowing sickness to overcome him. He felt sluggish, as if he had been forced awake from his strange dreams of a lonely bird.

His heart jumped at shouting and he shot up, ignoring how sore he was. Looking around he saw he was alone, still cuffed to the pole. There was shouting outside the tent, and sounds of rapid movement.

After a moment of tensely listening to the noise from outside with shouts of' hurry' and 'we don't have all day' Harry finally allowed himself to relax. Sighing he tugged at the chains, ignoring how his wrists screamed in protest as it broke open new scabbs. Glaring at the chain he willed for the feeling of that all too familiar prickling behind his eyes, imagining the chain breaking.

"Come on," he murmured but it didn't so much as budge in response.

Letting his breath out swiftly he growled," What is this? I can blow up a fat woman for insulting my parents but I cant break a stupid chain put there by a bunch of heartless thugs who think they can toy with life." His stomach turned at the thought of the night before, and the smell on his cloths didn't help much.

Swallowing thickly he closed his eyes forcing his breathing to become regular, though that only made him all the angrier.

"Ugh," he growled again and went to throw his hands up, forgetting that they were bound, and they were jerked painfully back down by the chains. Frustrated he gave a shout kicking his legs, and across the tent a vase full of water broke.

Blinking he looked to where the shards lay on the ground, and attempted to work out if that had been his doing or not. It must have been. He had been angry, sure, but thinking about it he was sure the warmth of magic had been coursing in him at the moment.

"It must have been, there is no other explanation," he murmured.

"I see you're awake," Harry jumped at Alana's voice and looked up to see her looking at him strangely.

"Did you see that?" he asked gesturing to the fallen pot.

Quirking an eyebrow she walked over to him, there was some bread in her hand he hadn't noticed before, and gave it to him and he accepted it," See what? You yelling at nothing in particular and knocking the vase over?"

He sputtered and looked from where he sat to the vase. True the tent was not large but he wasn't able to reach the leg of the table," it's all the way over there! I couldn't have touched it."

She pursed her lips not looking at him as she busied herself with cleaning up the shards.

"You saw it right?" his voice gave way at her lack of response doubt filling him.

"Elric is going to be here soon. Be nice to him, he is a friend," she looked at him finally to see his deflated look and her gaze softened," Look I am sorry Harry. Sometimes we all think we see things, and wish there was a way out. There isn't. Just bow you head, listen, and we'll be to Mirkwood in only perhaps a few weeks' time, maybe less than that if we travel hard."

He nodded nibbling on his dry bread," Can you tell me anything about Mirkwood? Or the elves?"

She opened he mouth but Elric made his presence known and she nodded to him, going to walk out the tent before pausing to look at Harry," We can talk later. The camp is getting ready to go on the move. Argoth has announced you are top priority."

And she left the tent without another word.

Elric released his chains and Harry eyed him, having finished his bread, as he motioned for the boy to rise.

"How do you know I will not run?" he followed the darkly dressed man out the tent frowning at the rainclouds that blotted out the sun.

"I know you must not be that stupid," the man responded without hesitation," and in a matter of a month we will be with your kind. From what Alana tells me you are not from around here, so even if you did somehow manage to escape, it wouldn't be wise to do so out in the wilds so far from any help to come."

Harry frowned at his words and looked angrily to the ground. This feeling of being pulled around, of being forced to play a role in someone's plans and being used was all too familiar. Even after the war, it was one thing after another of doing the work others expected of him.

At Harry's silence Elric continued while guiding him out of the tent," You are to assist in some of the choirs around the camp. I expect you to listen. I am in charge of keeping slaves in line, but there is little I can do to protect you from a punishment. And if you mouth off, even if you are considered important to Argoth for trade, I assure you they will punish you. "

They were out of the tent, walking past other tents being brought down, and carriages being built. Harrys mood soured even more if that was possible at the sight of the gray clouds giving way to sparsely falling rain drops. He followed close to Elric, seeing other slaves look to him timidly before going back to their work and pass occasional glances his way.

Ending up in front of a group of young men they paused and gave their full attention to Elric and Harry.

"All right. I expect you to join them in caring for the horses. This is Lawrence and Cant. And over there is Ghôn. He doesn't talk much and isn't too tame, just leave him be,"

Harry had only momentarily looked to the blond curly haired man, Lawrence, and the large scowling man who had been dressed in animal skins like many people in the village that was raided, and Harry supposed from his many wounds and chains he was not laying down and taking slavery too well, before fixing his gaze to the man petting a horse separated from the group. He supposed that was the only reason why Elric had introduced him, so Harry tried to make it as if he wasn't staring like everyone was to him.

Ghôn was unlike any man here, to the point Harry wondered if he were even human. He was short in stature, with stubby limbs and a wide chest. He was potbellied and his face wasn't too pleasant to look at with its many scars white and angry on his dark skin. He had a wide flat nose, and eyes set deep in his face that suddenly stopped looking at the horse he was petting to Harry who froze at the blackened stair that seemed to flash red for a moment. Harry took notice at jewels that were embedded in his cuffs around his wrists, biceps, and neck glowed for a moment and seemed to cause him to go back to the horse he had been paying attention to.

"Never seen a wild man before?" Harry snapped his eyes away to Lawrence who was smiling kindly over to him," nor I. I'm from Bree. Not even in Bree did those. . .did they come." The blond man seemed confused at what to identify Ghon as, and looked back down to Harry so Harry gave him his full attention as he gestured for him to follow, giving him two buckets as they passed them.

Lawrence was perhaps the most normal person he had seen since he had arrived other than Alana. His curls were matted to his head, but Harry imagined they would have been a cheery gold if more care had been taken to them, his eyes were a bit far apart but kind and his thin lips were in a forced smile. He had a strong jaw and crooked nose, as if it had broken once or twice.

"No I am not from around here," Harry decided to respond;" I actually have been quite lost."

They were heading to a small lake, Harry noticed as other slaves stumbled passed with filled buckets. Harry looked passed that to the mountains not too far off. It truly was amazing, being almost to the base of a mountain range and seeing the grandeur of the land push up into the heavens.

"Where are you from then? Is it Rivendell? Or Lorien, I suppose they would be the nearest," It wasn't Lawrence but Cant was now in stride with them, carrying three buckets of water on each arm, unlike Harry and Lawrence who both carried two. He supposed the large man was strong enough to carry six.

"How far from here is Lorien?" he asked, not feeling up to trying to explain from where he was from.

They walked for a moment as Cant thought and then shrugged," I suppose half a moons passing. Maybe less. I have never left these lands, but once and that was to ride with Freca to Rohan," his mood seemed to sour so Harry didn't press.

They made it to the lake and filled the buckets as rain began to steadily fall and as they began to trek unpleasantly back to camp, Harry stumbling frequently.

Lawrence laughed lightly," Have you not done a day of work in your life child?"

With a half attempt at a glare he replied sharply," I have. Just not like this."

"Of course, the child is an elf. They wouldn't have him do any true labor, look at him. Soft as a new born babe and as weak as one too," Cant grinned wolfishly, his brown eyes glinting.

Trying not to make enemies Harry pressed forward, catching himself as he tripped again," Where are you guys from? Can you tell me about these lands? I am very unfamiliar with them."

Cant frowned, but Lawrence seemed more talkative and trusting piped up," Cant is from here. This was a small trading town in Dunland," at Harrys blank look his smile died and he said," not too far from the gap of Rohan. Perhaps a weeks time."

At Harry's lack of response Lawrence frowned," you truly are not from around here, or else the Elves keep their children stupid and blind of those around them."

"I am sure they educate their children just fine," he snapped, feeling a bit insulted despite the fact he had never been with elves, so he truly had nothing to back up his argument," I grew up with men."

It had seemed an appropriate response until he said it, and the other two were looking at him as if his head had inflated three times its size, and housed an extra set of eyes.

"I find that hard to believe," Cant said eyebrow raised," From what I hear elf children are a rare thing, and they treasure their children more than anything."

At Harrys," So I've heard," he continued," And I highly doubt they would give something like yourself to men."

"Are elves and men not friendly with each other?" he asked, figuring it wouldn't hurt to be unknowledgeable of that- he after all was seen as a child."

The others just looked at him strangely again, and before either could come up with a response Harry tripped falling into the mud, fully soaking himself the rest of the way and spilling what water had been left in the buckets.

"Worthless it seems that one is," shouted a man clad in armor and laughter erupted around him," good thing he's an elf! Maybe if the trade doesn't go through his pretty face can be of some use!" Harry realized that he had been being watched as a sort of comedy routine by the men, and he felt his cheeks burn.

Elric was above him, hauling him to his feet roughly," Go get more water, quick before they decide you not worth it."

Harry jerked from the others grip the hot feeling of magic making the other let go and be pushed back a little, allowing Harry to stumble and fall again in the mud, "Don't touch me," he hissed as his cheeks burnt with embarrassment, but his heart sored as he knew that time he had used his magic. He looked to his hands, silently hoping if he needed to fight he could do so.

Elrics eyes widend for only a moment before coming closer and hissing," You will learn to listen Elf. And I suggest," his dark eyes were not on Harry but glancing around the camp," you will keep your tricks to yourself until they can come into better use."

Harry shrunk at that, confused but knew that the other spoke of his magic.

"Come you have work to do, or you'll surely get a beating. Argoth has returned and if he saw you misbehaving he wouldn't hesitate for punishment," Harry allowed Elric to haul him to his feet as he stumbled forward to pick his buckets up again, eyes meeting with dark one across the field.

Ghôn's eyes seemed to glint with something, and Harry felt uneasy. There was only the slightest nod from his direction before the other went about doing his work.

Harry stumbled along, more confused than ever.

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**_

"Hello," she was breathing heavily, having fought off many of those nasty spiders, and she wondered if the noise had been another trick of her mind. This forest was foul, fouler than the forbidden forest they had been in before being blown away and she hoped Harry had landed in a safer place then she had.

She walked on a small cobblestone path that was lost to her at times, but when that happened she forced herself to stop and focus her magic on the task at hand. It was tiring, as for her magic in this place felt so different, a raw burn behind her eyes or under her skin, not the familiar tingle it had been back home.

She gripped her wand tightly, though it had only proven a little useful as for it seemed all the spells she had learned in her years at Hogwarts to be useless. It seemed magic in this place was quite different.

"Who's there," she glanced to the trees remembering all too well the spiders that had descended upon her before.

Looking back down she jumped at the sight of three blond men, and a brunet. They were all very tall and had long willowy limbs, elegant faces with high cheekbones, and were all quite beautiful.

"Oh great," she shifted murmuring to herself, after growing up such a social outcast it was easy to fall into old habits," now I am hallucinating. Why couldn't it be some nice Chippendales. That's more my type." She pouted a bit looking to her now confused mirage, though the beautiful men were now smiling, mirth in their eyes.

"It seems you have been lost in the forest for quite some time friend," the brunet spoke stepping forward," We see no harm in offering you food and shelter."

She blinked and blinked again," oh. So your real?" her mind seemed foggy and distantly wondered if this was how Ron always thought, which would account for his slow responses and lack of wit.

There was laughter from the group and they descended upon her, one of the blonds saying in a language she didn't understand," _Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! Amin n'rangwa edanea_," before continuing on in English," How is it you came to be here?"

She felt exhausted and he put a hand on her shoulder murmuring he would carry her, which she suddenly found him doing. The fog on her mind must have caused her to black out.

"We," she shook her head," I just wanted to help Harry."why couldn't she answer correctly? Her mind was bogged down by the fog and she heard some concerned words in that lovely language exchanged. Her eyes closed and she murmured," I just wanted to find his people."

The last of her words she wasn't sure they were spoken as she fell into a deep sleep.

Gasping awake Hermione shot up out of the comfortable bed. She looked around eyes wide as she forced her breathing to slow.

She was taken by tall beautiful men. Her heart stopped and her mind raced quickly coming to a likely conclusion.

"I'm in the world Professor Dumbledore wrote about," her voice was just above a whisper.

"Professor Dumbledore?" A fair voice questioned and Hermione jumped. There was another one of those beautiful men, an elf from what she had read. He was tall like all the others had been, with platinum hair and a long nose, which was jutted up slightly as if he were of someone of importance. She didn't doubt he was by his posture, and elegant clothing, nor the elaborate crown of berries and red leaves on his head. He looked like a king.

"I uh, yes he was my professor. He wrote of elves and the place they came from, though only from what he had heard," after a pause she continued wishing there was an easier way not to bombard him with information ," you see, and I know this will sound strange, but I am from another world. My friend, Harry, I discovered was from this world. We cast a spell to," she nodded her head a bit wincing as she remembered she had told Harry it would only change him. She had read it would also show where he was from, something he had hinted he wasn't really ready to delve into yet, so she had hidden it from him. But completely transporting them to the world where he was from was something unexpected.

"It seems you have much on your mind," the elf spoke finally," If you feel up to it, I invite you to dinner tonight to explain everything. It will give you time to gather yourself." She nodded bowing her head slightly thanking him politely.

"I am King Thranduil of the Woodland realm, and you are invited to stay here as my guest," He gave a small incline of his head and Hermione suddenly remember her manners.

"Oh, My name is Hermione Granger," she felt odd with her speech and felt out of place, though attempted to converse politely to the elegant man," and I thank you for your kindness. I would be honored to have dinner with you, and there are things I would like to discuss about my friend with you."

He nodded and left the room for some elf maidens to dote on and dress Hermione.

She frowned, hoping both the emerald eyed elf boy she had seen before being pulled away from him, and red headed Ron were safe. Shaking her head she told herself she couldn't worry, for there was much she would have to explain to the king if she were to get his help in finding either one of them.

_**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**_

It had been a long day and Harry was sore, so when it was announced that the slaves were allowed to rest, he thankfully collapsed into a heap with the other exhausted slaves by a small fire.

Argoth had announced that morning the group was breaking up, that most would stay in the trading town so that they could have a foothold in those lands to later attack Rohan. Argoth himself, and a small band of men along with the slaves Harry had already met were the only ones going to this place called Mirkwood, where apparently Argoth had been in battle with the king and his people there on multiple occasions, never able to overthrow them from their home.

They had been traveling at a fast pace that whole day, and despite the fact he was on a horse with Argoth once again, the tense ride tired him though he couldn't sleep.

Sitting at the fire the slaves didn't speak much, and Harry watched them interact. It was obvious Alana and Lawrance were on good terms, and Cant managed to find his way into conversations with them even though he was seemingly a bit more brash and harsh spoken.

Ghôn sat on his own, away from the fire, the jewels in his bindings the only things Harry was sure helped him be visible in the dark since his skin and eyes were of such a dark color. He wished to speak to the other, though had not yet found the chance to approach him.

Harry also sat on his own, though not away from the group as for the warmth of the fire was too much of a welcome after traveling for the most of the day under heavy rain. Though he was thankful for it as for it had cleansed his cloths enough that they didn't smell so terribly and cause his stomach to turn.

Suddenly thinking of something he looked up to Alana, who had been quietly conversing something with the other two, quite suspiciously he thought as they broke apart at his stare. But he chose to ignore it, and ask the question originally on his mind, ignoring Elric who sat 'watch' over them, it seemed the man was more an ally or neutral party than their enemy so Harry didn't worry too much if he heard the conversation.

"How is that boy supposed to send a message to Mirkwood so fast if we are weeks away from there? And if it truly is dangerous as you guys have made it out to be?" he had told them briefly of the boy he had seen told to send a message to Mirkwood the previous day.

Alana and Lawrance exchanged uncomfortable looks, as if trying to find the way to properly tell him and he found himself annoyed though Cant was kind enough to answer him directly without even blinking," Argoth has ways of bringing messages to others with dark powers. I have seen this first hand when he gave my people the offer to join him."

Harry found a sinking feeling lay thickly on him and he felt ill," what happened to the boy?" he questioned though he wondered if he wanted to know.

"When I saw the one from the woman he sent," Cant frowned," she had already passed. It was a message from dead lips."

Harry didn't respond so Alana found it necessary to fill the silence," Tell us where your from Harry," she said as cheerfully as possible as they tried to ignore the loud laughs from the men as they drank and ate.

Harry shifted," I am not very good with words, I wish my friend Hermione were here, she could tell you everything." He looked uncomfortable under their gaze, never one for constant attention focused on himself," um lets see. There are a lot of people, a lot more than here. And –" he shook his head," look guys this isn't important! We need to focus on escaping! I can help! We can do this."

Lawrence grinned, Alana frowned, and it seemed Ghôn was interested in what he was saying. Elric coughed a bit and Harry worriedly glanced to the group of men who were finishing off their suppers.

"look at that, what did I say guys," grinned Cant," I saw spirit in you lad. Alana here was saying children like you shouldn't be involved."

Harry raised an eyebrow and the three scooted closer to him, but Elric cleared his throat and they could see Argoth heading over to them.

Before he arrived to pull Harry away, and order Elric to lead the others to the cage, Lawrence whispered frantically," wait until the mountains to strike."

Harry watched them settle into the caged cart with Erlic settling down at the opening. It was an estimated week until they reached the mountain pass. What could they be planning?

Harry frowned and glared ahead. Well if they thought him too much of a child to help, they had another thing coming. He shivered in the cold as Argoth checked his chains once more to assure they were secured. Tomorrow, he silently promised as he gazed up at the cloudy skies, tomorrow he would ask what the plan was so he could help.

In the dark, Ghôn's dark eyes flashed, watching as the young elf slowly fell asleep under the clouds as they slowly dispersed. A smile tugged at his lips and he closed his own eyes, the jewels glowing once again on his bindings.

**_endendend_**

**Athors Note:** Oh my this chapter was hard to write! Sorry it took so long, not only was I writing my other stories- that whole wanting to be a published author thing lol- I also had been looking at it all day unsure if I want to add more or not or revise it. At one point I almost deled the whole thing! I did a bunch of research on ME and some of its occupants. I also was unsure if I wanted Hermione and Ron in the story, but decided I most definitely wanted Hermiones voice. She is going to be more important later on =P

I hope I didn't confuse everyone too much with this chapter. They are a little less than a month from Mirkwood, Cant is from Dunlend, and Ghôn is a Druedáin.

Um that weird little song is something I threw down without too much though- if you couldn't tell I do not write song lyrics lol.

Also the elfish translations are " by the sea and stars! I don't understand these humans."

I know that there isn't too much going on at the moment, I was trying to keep things going fast while still explaining a lot and giving a good set up-I know some people become bored without action.

Please let me know how you feel about this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and being so patient for an update! As always Reviews fuel my creative flame!


End file.
